bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tartarus Scythe Ender/Unit Spotliught:Lancelot
Leader Skill: Impregnable Defense 60% boost to max HP, 130% boost to Spark damage, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & slightly reduces damage taken for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount 20% parameter boost + 0.4% boost per 1% HP remaining - 60% boost at full HP total & 20% reduction after 15 Sparks Extra Skill: ''Selfishness[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Arondight Arondight] 30% boost to Def and max HP, adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB when Arondight is equipped & 100% boost to Spark damage '''Brave Burst:' Mechanical HopliteOffense 27 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 2 turns 70% Atk to Def uper''' SBB: Spear of DeceptionOffense 37 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 2 turns Fills 2-3 BC, 150% Spark, 70% Def to Atk ltimate UBB: Unstopable FortressOffense 45 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns 350% Spark, 30,000 HP barrier & 400% parameter boost SummaryHi.If you looked at Linathan's blog, he said he will stop doing spotlights so yeah I'm trying to continue his work.Anyways back to lancelot,he looks like another hybrid unit (both offensive and defensive) I don't know if he's limited or not .He was from EU correct?I'll also use Linathan's scoring system (out of ten).So,let's get to work. Leader skill:8/10The max HP and Spark damage is good 60% and 130% respectively.The damage reduction is also nice but of course 15 sparks are needed so don't think you'll see this leader skill's damage reduction in 1 enemy battles.The downfall is that this leader skill doesn't have any large defense boost which is why I wonder "Why is this LS called Impregnable Shield?" ES:9/10I guess this is good.The 30% boost to Def and Rec(need Arondight) and 100% boost to spark damage is always welcome.When Arondight is equipped,you'll also get remove status ailments which is good if you give lancelot a negate status ailment sphere and then you don't need a negater to save unit slot. BB:8/10This BB has a 340% damage multiplier but who cares they say. this only mitigates for 1 turn but negates critical for 2 turns. This also boost Def relative to Atk (70%),this is only available on his BB so maybe you'll have to switch every 3 turns just like melord. SBB:10/10This SBB has a 540% damage multiplier.It's a mixture of support and offense.The 150% boost to spark damage and the spark damage fills BB gauge ( 2-3 bc) work in harmony.He also gets buffs critical negation and mitigation for 2 turns and a boost to Atk relative to Def which is also nice and very good if you want to save unti slots for other purposes. This also has many hit combos for the spark which is also good. UBB:9/10This one has a 1600% damage multiplier.It boosts the spark damge by 350% and also has many hit combos for this and the spark damage boost BB gauge. It also boosts the Atk and Def by 400% which is ok and has the standard 75% mitigation always welcome.The sad part is that this has a dark barrier so if your using ark, you might not want to use this UBB. This could have gotten the critical negation but it wouln't make a difference. Arena:6/10He's mediorcre in the arena since he doesn't have any normal hit count boost or angel idol.Nothing more to say. SP:9/10You can do a variety of builds for him and he also has a cheap 50% boost to all parameters and Atk limit break.It doesn't make sense to me why the SBB enhancement is more expensive than the BB one so yeah that aside, he has very good sp skills. Usefulness:10/10He is a very good unit with his sphere,sp enhancement,and buffs so you can definitely use him in hard contents but try not to use his LS in 1 enemy contents since you can't use his 20% damage reduction. Overall:9/10 Very good unit. The question about "should I summon for him will depend on your mitigator and dark units. Did I do a good job Linathan? Category:Blog posts